Benutzer:TheBlue/Walkthrough:Final Fantasy VII/Part 16
Hallo liebe FFFs. Lange nicht gesehen was? Nun ich hatte viel mit der Schule zu tun, so ein Abitur schreibt sich nicht von selbst wisst ihr! Es reicht nicht nur Hausaufgaben zu machen und sich mal eben so durch die Klausuren zu mogeln, nein! Ab und zu muss auch gelernt werden, und das ist es, womit ich die längste Zeit in den vergangenen Tagen vebracht habe. Ironischer Weise könnte man behaupten, dass ich meine lyrische Arbeit hier blau gemacht hätte. Gold Saucer: Clouds Date Vor der Küste von Wutai macht ihr euch auf, Richtung Osten in den Fluss des westlichen Kontinents. Auf der anderen Seite betretet ihr das Land und geht nach Nord Corel und von da aus ab in den Gold Saucer. Geht sofort zum Battle Square und dann nach rechts in den Seitenraum dort findet ihr den Schlüsselstein. Dio will ihn euch aber nur geben, wenn ihr am Battle Square Event teilnehmt. Macht das, denn ihr müsst nichtmal gewinnen, ihr kriegt das Item so oder so. Also kämpft euch durch die Massen, der stärker werdenden Monster und gebt euer bestes. Nachdem ihr den Schlüsselstein erhalten habt, versucht den Gold Saucer zu verlassen und ihr stellt fest, dass die Seilbahn defekt ist. Also müssen wir im Gold Saucer über Nacht bleiben. Cait Sith organisiert für uns eine kostenlose Übernachtung und das Spiel gibt eine Nacherzählung der Geschehnisse bist jetzt. Nachdem alle schlafen gegangen sind, wird euch mitten in der Nacht euer Date aufwecken, um mit euch einen Spaziergang durch den Saucer zu unternehmen. Da ich keine Lust habe das langweilige geschnulze zusammenzufassen gehts mit der Story weiter: Nach eurem Date findet ihr Cait Sith mit eurem Schlüsselstein auf der Flucht. Verfolgt ihn quer durch den Gold Saucer und jagt ihn wie ein Bluthund. Im Chocobo Square wird Cait dann den Schlüsselstein an Tseng übergeben. VERRÄTER. JETZT HABEN WIR SCHON ZWEI VERRÄTER IM TEAM. VERDAMMT CLOUD WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH TU WAS. LASS MICH SIE ABSCHLACHTEN WAAAAAH. Ruhig blut Blue, Ruhig Blut. Nach einigem Pipapo (auch ein nettes Wort) will Cloud ihn dann doch töten. Geht leider nicht weil die Leute von Shinra Marlene in ihrer Gewalt haben. Sackgasse. Also müssen wir bis zum nächsten Morgen warten, damit wir zum Tempel des Alten Volkes können. Im Schrank von Clouds Raum könnt ihr noch ein Elixir ergattern. Tempel des Alten Volkes: Psychodelic 300px|thumb|right|MONTEZUMAS RACHE... Ihr müsst eine Gruppe aus Cloud, Aeris und noch einem Mitglied bilden. Nehmt am besten Tifa oder Cid mit. Schippert dann mit der Bronco zum südlichen Kontinent, einer kleinen Insel auf der eine riesige atztekische Pyramide steht. Aeris beginnt zusammenhanglose Sätze zu bilden. Was auch immer. Das ist der verwirrenste Dungeon bis jetzt, macht euch nichts vor, es ist die Hölle hier durch zu navigieren und alles was man tut in verständliche Sätze zu verpacken ist nicht weniger schwer. Betretet den Tempel und ihr findet einen halbtoten Tseng. Er gibt euch den Schlüsselstein zurück und ihr könnt eintreten. Bis jetzt nicht verwirrend huh? Willkommen in der Twilightzone.. so oder so ähnlich müsste die Willkommensschrift heißen. Tatsächlich seid ihr in einem Gewirr aus Treppen und Stufen gefangen. Der Weg ist zwar ziemlich linear, doch sehr schwer auszumachen. Lauft gradeaus und links die Treppe runter und hinter der Säule die Kletterpflanzen hinab. (Es ist von vorteil, wenn ihr seht wo ihr klettern könnt, drückt dafür die Selecttaste!) Unter der Treppe entlang zur Truhe mit Cids Dreizack. Ignoriert die Treppe vor euch, klettert lieber die Ranken hoch zur Höhle. Die Höhle könnt ihr nicht betreten, da sie versiegelt ist, lauft lieber die Treppe links davon hoch zu dem kleinen dicken Gnom. Aber folgt ihm nicht die Ranken hoch, sondern nehmt euch den Turboäther der an der Stelle steht, an der auch der Gnom stand. Lauft jetzt dem Gnom hinterher und findet oben ein Geistplus. In seiner Höhle könnt ihr eine Waffe für Vincent finden, das Silbergewehr und umsonst geheilt werden und Items kaufen. Sehr cool. Uralte Geister die einem Geld für irgendwelche Wundermittelchen abknöpfen. Erinnert mich an den Mittelaltermarkt... Lauft wieder raus, die ranken runter, zu der Stelle wo wir den Turboäther gefunden haben, die lange Treppe hinunter, um die Ecke, eine weitere Treppe und Ranke hinunter. Hier findet ihr Barrets Raketenschlag, schön platziert in einer Truhe. Lauft auch die nächste Treppe und die Ranken hoch zum nächsten Gnom. Folgt ihm wieder nicht sondern geht durch den Tunnel, die Treppe hoch. Dahinter dann wieder die Treppe runter und die langen Ranken hoch zu einer lila schimmernden Glück Plus Materia, die ziemlich selbst erklärend ist. Lauft den Weg zurück und folgt dem Gnom in seine Höhle. Ihr befindet euch jetzt in einem Raum mit rollenden, in der Mitte einen Hohlraum besitzenden Steinen im Stile Super Marios. Ihr müsst immer an der richtigen Stelle stehen um nicht platt gewaltzt zu werden. Ab der Hälfte ist ein lilaner Brunnen vor dem eine Morfmateria thront. Sobald ihr durch seid, werden die Steine verschwinden und Aeris wird mit dem lilanen Wasser reden und wir sehen was passiert ist als Tseng die Ruinen untersuchte. Tseng schaute sich irgendwelche Wandmalereien im Tempel an, als Sephiroth plötzlich erschien und ihn mit seinem Masamune fast in zwei Teile säbelte. Ich liebe seinen Themesong. Das klingt so episch, böse. Mal abgesehen davon, Sephiroth hat mehr als nur eine Hand voll Schrauben locker. Er will eins mit dem Planeten werden, um all seine Energie aufzusaugen. Jo das erwartet man von einem Bösewicht, einem mit Verstand. Dieses ganze "alles Sein zu nichts reduzieren" getue ist sowieso nur fürn... Verstehen die denn nicht, dass sie zum Sein dazu gehören? Nehmt den Ausgang rechts aus dem Raum in die nächste Kammer psychodelischer Wunder und freut euch mit mir denn wir kommen dem Ende der ersten CD ziemlich nahe. Und nicht vergessen: Break on through to the other side Navigation Inhaltsangabe | <- Zurückblättern | Vorblättern ->